


She’s my everything and she maybe dying.

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship, cancer fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Stormy Winchester is Sam and deans younger sister. She’s 18 and in high school but she has secrets. She hasn’t told her brothers about her girlfriend, afraid they will kick her out of the family. Now that they have been staying in the bunker it’s easier to visit her girlfriend. The only bad thing is stormys girlfriend has been diagnosed with cancer and there’s a good chance she’s dying.





	She’s my everything and she maybe dying.

Stormy’s pov.  
I woke up at 3:30 this morning and quietly got dressed. I went to the kitchen and made me a cup of coffee. Sam walked in.  
“Hey, sis, where are you going this early?”  
“I um told a friend I’d help her fix her truck.”  
He hummed in a suspecting way. I quickly grabbed my backpack.   
“I’ll be home later Sam I’ve got practice.”   
I hated lying to my brothers, but I’m not ready to tell them the truth. I quickly drove to the local hospital to visit Skylar. I walked down the hall to room 19. I put my stuff down as the night shift nurse came by.   
“Good morning Stormy, is there anything I can get you before I leave?”   
“No, how is she?”  
She sighed, “Stormy, she’s not getting better, she was extremely sick last night, we had to pump her stomach again.”  
“I was only gone five hours.”  
The nurse gave a sad smile. She gently patted my shoulder before leaving. I sat next to skylars bed. I gently pulled the covers over her better.   
“Storm?”  
“Hey sky, how are you feeling?”  
She smiled.  
“I’m fine, and you are going to school today, they will call your brothers if you skip again.”  
I shook my head.   
“Skylar, I was gone five hours and they had to pump your stomach! I’m not leaving today.” She sighed knowing she wouldn’t win this argument. I gently held her hand in mine. 

The boy’s POV a few hours later.  
Sam walked into the library where dean was.   
“Dean the school just called, they said Stormy hasn’t been at school in over 2 weeks.”  
Dean looked at him.  
“Where in the hell would she have gone?”  
“I’m not-“ sams phone rang interrupting him.  
“Hello....hang on a second.” He put it on speaker phone.  
“Okay Harley, go ahead.”  
“Look I know as stormys best friend I shouldn’t tell you this but I know the school called and before you and dean go whaling on her you need to know why. Stormy has a girlfriend named Skylar, she was afraid to tell you but last year at prom they were taking photos when Skylar started vomiting blood. We drove her to the hospital only to find out she’s got cancer, there’s a good chance she’s dying, Stormy has been with her for about three years. She’s scared to death to loose Skylar so she doesn’t need the parent dean and Sam she needs her brothers to be there and support her.”   
Sam and Dean were shocked.   
“Listen I gotta go the bell rang but please just don’t upset her anymore than she is.”  
“Okay bye Harley.”  
Sam hung up and they drove to the hospital. Dean walked to the front desk. “I’m looking for a stormy and sky-“   
“Bless their hearts, are you relatives?”  
“Yeah we are stormys brothers.”  
He gave a sad smile.   
“I don’t know how Stormy comes here and keeps her girlfriend going but she’s keeping that girl alive.”  
“What room are they in?”  
“19 but please Skylar doesn’t need any more stress.”   
Dean nodded and they walked in to find Stormy quietly singing ‘hey jude’ as she held Skylar in her arms as she slept. Stormy had tears running down her face. Dean and sams heart melted at the sight. They gently knocked on the door. Stormy tightened her grip on Skylar when she saw them. “I can explain-“  
“No, you don’t need to.”  
She looked down at her girlfriend.   
“I can’t loose her.” She quietly sobbed as she tried not to wake Skylar up.   
“Storm?”   
“Hey, what do you need babe?”   
“Nothing, why are you crying?” Stormy knew Skylar couldn’t see her face because of the position they were in.   
“I’m not, sweetie.”  
“Stormy, I’ve known you for 3 years and I’ve laid her at night and heard you cry, I know you are.”   
Stormy broke down more, she couldn’t hold the sobs back.  
“Storm...storm, hey I’m not going anywhere.”   
Skylar had turned so she was facing Stormy. She pushed stormys hair out of her face.   
“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to be so strong all the time.”  
Stormy buried Her face in skylars neck.   
“I can’t loose you, you’re my world.”   
“Well you aren’t going to loose me as long as my body and my girlfriend can fight than I can too.”  
Dean and Sam smiled.   
“Skylar, those are my older brothers, dean and Sam.”   
“Hello.”  
They waved.  
Stormy then began to caugh and Stormy grabbed a small trash can just in case. Blood began to come up.   
“Shit!” Stormy hit the emergency button. The nurses came running along with the doctor.   
“Alright, Stormy we’ve got her, get a shower.” Stormy slid out from the bed and began walking to the attached bathroom until she heard it.  
“She’s flatlining!”   
“Get a crash cart!” Stormy slid down the wall and began to cry violently as she watched with panic as the doctors and nurses rushed around trying to save Skylar.   
“Get Stormy out of here!”  
Dean and Sam picked her up and carried her out to the hall. She sobbed into deans arms.   
“Dean, she’s my everything! She can’t die! She can’t!” She sobbed. Stormy couldn’t catch her breath as she cried and began to hyperventilate. A nurse quickly led them to a private room and put Stormy on oxygen until she calmed down enough to breathe without.   
“Stormy, she’s a fighter.” The nurse reminded her. A few minutes later the doctor came in. “Stormy, Skylar doesn’t have much time, her body is shutting down, she’s lived 11 months longer than her body should have allowed. She’s a fighter but the fight is done, she’s tired. You should...go and say goodbye.” Stormys heart broke at his words. She ran to Skylars side.   
“I love you Stormy. You find you another person to love. I want you to live the life we couldn’t.” Stormy shook her head.   
“I can’t not without you!”   
Skylar smiled.   
“I’ll always be there stupid! I’m in your heart so you get your ass out there and do the things we said we would do! Because I love you. Do it for me.”   
Stormy sobbed as she held her hand.   
“I love you Skylar.”   
Skylar slowly closed her eyes as she smiled.  
Stormy sobbed as her girlfriend took her last breath. Dean picked Stormy up and carried her to the car. All the doctors and nurses had grown attached to the two and cried as they were separated by the saddest part of life, death.


End file.
